


Stop the Rain

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Revival Springs, but not really, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were the single ray of light that broke through the clouds.He couldn't afford to lose you.





	Stop the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

**i. clear skies**  
  
The first thing he remembers is your smile. Your smile was perhaps the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It made him feel uplifted, and warm inside, and he can still recall how bright it illuminated the small world around you.   
  
It brought feelings of warmth; warmth and joy, and it brought out the life in your eyes. Bright orbs that emitted nothing but appreciation and love for the world. Yet at the same time, when you held your stance in a battle, he can see all your determination, your courage, and sheer ferocity.   
  
He believes that's when he first felt so alive with emotions.  
  
**ii.**   **gathering of clouds**  
  
When was it that you slowly began to lost your livelihood? You were their army's ball of energy, their vitamin pill. You brought a smile on everyone's lips, but when was it that it began to burden you.  
  
He could do nothing but offer his advice to take more rests, to not rush head first, but you were as stubborn as Alm.  
  
You refused to see another person die before you.  
  
That was the burden that slowly began to pile atop your shoulders.  
  
**iii. drizzle**  
  
Death.. was a common sight in the army. But no one _knew_  when it would happen. It could have been the next ambush, their next march, no one knew.  
  
But that day was an omen from the beginning to its end.  
  
He still remembers how solemn you were as your hardened gaze futilely tried to pierce through the heavens, begging for the sun to spread its light upon Zofia's soldiers once more.  
  
But to him, you were his light, for when you met his concerning gaze, a small smile lifts at the corners of your lips, and the amount of life and cheer causes him to feel a spark somewhere within him.  
  
Something he never thought that he'd get to experience in his life, and he's shocked when he finds himself relieved that it was you.  
  
However, whatever relief he felt while he was with you was shattered upon hearing the screams and cries of his fellow soldiers calling your name. Cornered within a dungeon filled with terrors, their horrific shouts echo through the cave and within his ears. He hears the clattering of metal on metal as he made his way towards your general direction; and it takes him even more time to realize it was himself.  
  
His spear pierces through the terrors that attempted to stall him, to keep him away from you, and his shield is used as a plow and a form of defense as he pushes through the cantors, defeating them in the process and ending the fight effectively.  
  
But there were no sighs of relief, there was no sound at all. Except for the roar of despair that breaks through his lips at the sight of you slumped over in the arms of Mathilda.  
  
He doesn't want to believe it.  
  
**iv. storms**  
  
Alm and Clive are doing their best to keep him sane, but his march continues despite his fatigue. He doesn't seem to notice it himself, but constantly checks back to your limp, yet barely alive figure that rested against Mathilda.   
  
The gold knight cradled you in her arms, for you were her sister in arms, and she had practically raised you. Silque and Faye don't leave your side, their staves constantly brimming with life as they did their best to keep you alive.   
  
He needs you alive. You were the only one he had left in this cruel world. You were the only one that brought life to his being.  
  
**v. crepuscular rays**  
  
The soft smile that blossomed on your face as he held your hand after you awoke from that terrible situation makes him want to burst. His entire being was trembling, and never in your time knowing him had you thought him capable of feeling so much.  
  
When he exhales, it was though the breath that he was holding contained all the tension, fears, and insecurities left with it. His pulse slowed until he calmed down, and all he remembers is gently holding you closer to him, his head bowed as he rests it against your shoulder.  
  
But perhaps the biggest surprise was the gentle yet loving way that you had called his name. The smile that only grew brighter as the sunbeams emerged from behind the clouds makes his heart skip a beat, and he feels a hitch in his throat again.  
  
_Your smile in the rain is the most beautiful thing he's seen._  

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK WHO'S LUKAS TRASH. THAT'S RIGHT. M E. C R I E S. Greenwolves, let me live babe.
> 
> This was vaguely, loosely, based off of a song called Stop the Rain, sung by Eric Nam. 
> 
> But hey, I hope you guys liked this. LOL. MY FIRST CONTRIBUTION TO FIRE EMBLEM: SHADOWS OF VALENTIA. WHOOP WHOOP. 
> 
> Lukas is probably very out of character, but oh well. c r i e s. I just want him to be happy. ;;


End file.
